cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Gyze (Character)
Gyze (ギーゼ Gīze) is a character in the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime, and the main antagonist of Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Z. The "Dragon Deity of Destruction," Gyze seeks the destruction of both Earth and Cray, and leads the Apostles in pursuit of this goal. Gyze's host is Kazuma Shouji, whom they Diffrode illegally as a "vessel". Appearance Gyze is a gigantic dragon clad in silver armor, with their symbol, a six-pointed star, behind them. On Gyze's chest is a blue mechanical pod meant to contain their vessel. Personality Gyze was introduced with no known personality, showing no emotion and having an unchanging facial expression, speaking only when necessary to play Vanguard. However, when the Zeroth Dragon's were gathered into Gyze's hands, Gyze was able to show emotions such as laughing and smiling. Gyze refers to themselves as nothingness and encourages their opponents not to be afraid of nothing, claiming it to be equality and togetherness and believing that nothingness brings peace. Background Long ago, Gyze dominated Planet Cray, ruling through the Apostles. While Gyze controlled Cray, Gyze created the Zeroth Dragons by thrusting their giant "Dragon Bones of Destruction" into the earth, absorbing spirits of Cray and giving each Zeroth Dragon capabilities corresponding to the spirits they absorbed. Eventually, the Zeroth Dragons and Gyze were defeated and sealed away. Since then, the Apostles' main goal has been to revive Gyze and usher in the destruction of Cray. Gastille leads a cult in their name called the "Cult of Gyze," and manipulated Cray from the shadows for millenia in preparation to revive his lord. Biography Throughout Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Z, the Apostles have attempted to resurrect Gyze by defeating Chrono Shindou, as since he is "Gear Chronicle's Singularity", he would make the perfect vessel for Gyze. In GZ Episode 13, Kazuma Shouji encounters Chaos Breaker. Hoping to protect his friend Chrono, Kazuma challenges Chaos Breaker. During the cardfight, to his surprise and that of the Apostles's, Gyze's symbol appears on the back of Kazuma's hand, indicating that he is also a suitable vessel for Gyze. Soon after, Chaos Breaker defeats him with Zeroth Dragon of Destroy Star, Stark, allowing Gyze to Diffride him. In GZ Episode 14, Chrono encounters the Gyze-possessed Kazuma, and challenges him in the hopes of removing Gyze from his body. Chrono attempts to defeat Gyze with Zeroth Dragon of End of the World, Dust, but fails, losing all cards in his G zone. Gyze then finishes him off with Zeroth Dragon of Zenith Peak, Ultima, and then summons Ultima to cause destruction. Gyze then reclaims Dust from Chrono and leaves along with the Apostles. In GZ Episode 18, Gyze appears overlooking the facility guarding Zeroth Dragon of Distant Sea, Megiddo and Zeroth Dragon of Inferno, Drachma. After Darkface blasted hole into the facility, Gyze followed in, but is encountered by Kazumi Onimaru, who challenged him as the facility's technology trapped them inside a barrier. After Chaos Breaker sacrified his soul to activate Relics, it allows Gyze to receive all the six Zeroth Dragons as he smiles with his eyes glowing yellow in his battle with Kazumi. During the battle with Kazumi, Gyze was able to successful bind 5 Zeroth Dragons from the G-Zone and sucessfully Ultimate Strides Dragon Deity of Destruction, Gyze after Kazumi's Evil-eye Vidya Emperor, Shiranui "Rinne"'s turn, calling all the Zeroth Dragons from the bind zone to his rearguard circles. After surviving Kazumi's next turn, Gyze wins the game by dealing damage to Kazumi's vanguard with Gyze's skill. Gyze then fully awakens with Kazuma inside his mechanical pod. Gyze then assume his goal of returning everything to nothingness and travelled inside of Relics until TRY 3 came to face Gyze themselves. As a result, Gyze teleported each member of TRY 3 to different locations and fights each of them seperately. Even though Gyze successfully Ultimate Strides himself, TRY 3 managed to block his attacks during that turn, eventually defeating Gyze by winning the game and seals him along with the Zeroth Dragons. Deck Kazuma Shouji was Diffriden during Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Z, so any cards in his deck before that event are omitted from Gyze's deck. Gyze uses a Shadow Paladin deck focused on the Ritual keyword. Its ace unit is Dragfall, Luard, which can call for a Grade 1 unit and retire an opponent's rearguard at the same time upon Stride. It has added Dragabyss, Luard to Kazuma's deck, which has a different form of Ritual ability: "Ritual X" Gyze also use United Sanctuary Zeroth Dragon, Zeroth Dragon of Zenith Peak, Ultima, as its trump card. After defeating Chrono, Gyze reacquired Zeroth Dragon of End of the World, Dust. Like the original Dragheart, Luard, Dragfall, Luard can use its Ritual X to return a normal unit to pay the cost for Stride, and even Ultimate Stride, by using Counter Blast. This part of the entire cost will reduce as the number of Ritual grows, and is erased as it reaches 4. After Chaos Breaker sacrified his soul to activate Relics, Gyze obtains the remaining Zeroth Dragons and adds Neon Gyze to his deck, changing triggers' power gain effect into binding a Zeroth Dragon, and when 5 are bound, he can Ultimate Stride it as Dragon Deity of Destruction, Gyze, calling all bound Zeroth Dragons. As long as Gyze is on the field, his Zeroth Dragons rear-guards became invincible to all threats, and on his next turn Gyze will deal one damage to the opponent for each. Gallery Dragon Deity of Destruction, Gyze (Anime-Z-OP).png|Gyze in Jo no Ka Dragon Deity of Destruction, Gyze (Anime-NX-NC).png Battles Kazuma Shouji was Diffriden during Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Z, so any battles before that event are omitted from Gyze's record. Category:Characters Category:Shadow Paladin Deck Users Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Antagonists